


Adventure Begins

by Chibisilverwolf



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibisilverwolf/pseuds/Chibisilverwolf
Summary: What if- What if Shinou had sent Wolfram to earth to protect and unnamed Maou, in a child body? Wolfram learning Japanese culture while preparing for meeting the Maou and save his world from the boxes.





	1. Arrival

Wolfram knew a lot of things. At the age of 72, he knew that he had a nasty temper; he knew that he was the second strongest person in his country when it came to magic ability, and he knew that at this very moment, he wanted nothing more than to slowly roast Shinou alive. Now this was not something he thought about often, no, he had only begun to think about this when Shinou gave him what seem like an impossible mission.

 Go to Earth. Yes, that part seemed normal, after all, if Lord Conrart Weller could do it, why couldn’t he. If only the mission parameters ended there.

Learn to act like a woman. Harder; yes, but not downright impossible, after all, Wolfram did take after his mother in the looks department; he didn’t think it would be that much harder.

Protect the future Maou. Now this wasn’t all that odd, after all he knew he would always serve the Maou, and protecting them came apart of the deal.

Do all this without the knowledge of who the Maou is, how to speak the language, not being able to use his magic, and in the body of a four year old, that would age one year for every year he was on earth.

Yes, Wolfram von Bielefeld wanted Shinou dead. For the past twenty minutes, Wolfram had been sitting on the edge of the fountain where he had arrived to Earth in. He had spent the first ten minutes in a quiet tantrum, the only up side was that while he couldn’t use his magic, he could communicate with Shinou, that is whenever Shinou decided to opened communication with him. Oh how he couldn’t wait for that first communication. For the first five minutes he thought of ways to slowly torture Shinou to death. Then the last five minutes he spent trying to figure out where he was.  After another five minutes he gave up. It wasn’t as if he knew the geography of the world. He might learn the country’s name, but he had no clue which country had the maou, or what that person might look like. He didn’t even know the new Maou’s gender. Yes, he would have a bone to pick with Shinou whenever he contacted him next.

 At least Shinou had thought ahead of thinking to tell Ulrike to give him some gold, and to let him keep his sword. He could only hope that Gwendel could come up with a good cover story for him. With a sigh, Wolfram slid off the side of the fountain and onto the ground. As he stepped forward, he ignored the squishing sound his wet shoes made, and a slight tremble his body felt as his wet dress stuck to him. That’s right, dress. After Shinou had shrunken him, he got Ulrike to put him into a green dress. Yes, Shinou was going to die slowly and painfully.

  With a sword strapped to his back, and a bag of gold tied around his waist, underneath his dress, he made his way out of the park he was in. Wolfram felt as if the wind was knocked out of him as he looked at the city. This city was much larger than anything Wolfram had ever seen before. The trees in the park had hid the true size of the building from him. Telling himself that the trembling was because he was cold and not because he was scared, Wolfram started to make his way further into the city. Wolfram glanced up at the sky and saw that it was slowly getting darker. After walking for three hours, Wolfram found a bench and sat down. He looked up at the stars and wrapped his arms around his knees. He placed his shoes next to him.

He would admit it; he was cold, lonely and scared. It was one thing to be sent on a mission where you didn’t know the language; it was a whole other one where you didn’t even know where you were. The more Wolfram thought about it, the more he thought that this mission might not have been because he was worthy to receive it; it could have been given to him as a punishment. Tears prickled in his eyes as he trembled even more. He wanted to blame the fact that he was cold, but he knew that wasn’t the reason. He was a solider after all, he could stand being cold, and hungry, but this sense of hopelessness was slowly eating away at him was something even he would admit to having trouble with. Knowing that it wouldn’t work, Wolfram cupped his hands together and muttered “ _All the beings that make up the element fire obey the brave mazoku who summons you_.” Knowing he wasn’t even going to get a spark; and seeing that he wasn’t going to get one were two different things.

 “Hello…what are you doing out here all alone? Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be out this late by yourself at this age?” A voice suddenly came. Wolfram jerked out of his mutterings and self-loathing as he saw two men in front of him. Not knowing what they wanted, Wolfram jumped back and tried to unsheathe his sword only to discover that it was in an awkward position for his current height, and he didn’t want to lower his eyes from the two men.

 “Hey, calm down there little one. We mean you no harm,” The second guy stated. Wolfram looked at them cautiously. They both seemed to be in their early forties. The first one had blond hair with a touch of white to it. The second one had brown hair with a hint of gray. While both of their eyes looked nice, Wolfram knew better than to trust appearances. Oh how he wish he knew what they were saying. “Come over here…where do you live? Are you lost?”  Wolfram kept his glare on the two people in front of him.

“Taichi…I don’t think she understands you,” The first one stated as he placed a hand on the second one’s arm to prevent him from moving closer to Wolfram. Wolfram could see that he had a bag in one of his hand. For the life of him, Wolfram couldn’t figure out what was in it. The second one nodded towards the first one before turning his attention towards Wolfram. He then lifted both hands and slowly turned them over in front of Wolfram.

“Look, I’m harmless…Yamato…step away from me,” Taichi stated as he made slight shooing motion. “My name is Taichi,” Taichi pointed to himself. “This is Yamato,” He pointed to the first person. “Taichi,” He pointed at himself. “Yamato,” He pointed at his companion. Then he pointed at Wolfram. When Wolfram didn’t say anything he repeated the process.

 Wolframs watched as the man pointed to himself, and say a bunch of words. He then pointed to his companion and said some more words. It was then that he realized that they were introducing themselves. As Wolfram listened to the man repeat the process, he found himself mouthing the words with him.

 Taichi nearly jumped for joy as he heard the whispers from the child in front of him. “Tai…chi…Ya…mato…” Wolfram repeated. “Tai…chi…Yamato…Taichi…Yamato.” Wolfram wanted to cheer as he learned those two words. He then saw Taichi point towards him. It took him a second to figure out that he want to know Wolfram’s name. Wolfram opened his mouth to say ‘Wolfram’ but realized that it was a boy’s name and wouldn’t work for him here. “ _Arianna_ ” Wolfram replied.

“See…I told you I could get her name out of her,” Taichi grinned. Yamato just shook his head.

“I never doubted you,” Yamato replied. “Only you could think like a four year old.”

“Exactl…hey!” Taichi replied, he then heard a slight chuckle, and his dark mood disappeared as he saw the small smile on Wolfram’s lips. “I made her laugh!” The sudden exclamation caused Wolfram to withdraw several spaces.

  “Baka…”Yamato replied as he lifted up his bag and grabbed an apple. “Hold this,” He made Taichi hold his bag as he cautiously he walked up to Wolfram. Kneeling down in front of the other blond he smiled. “Are you hungry?” Yamato offered the apple to Wolfram. Wolfram glared at the fruit not recognizing it. “I see, you don’t trust it, how about it I try some first,” Yamato took a bite out of the apple. Not seeing anything happen to him, Wolfram slowly grabbed the fruit. He then took several steps away from Yamato and examined the fruit. He sniffed it and the turned it over. He then took a bite.

“ _It looks like a pear but tastes like a peach,”_ Wolfram stated as he handed the apple back to Yamato. “ _But it has the coloring of a banana,”_ Yamato blinked at what Wolfram said.

 “I’m sorry, but I don’t understand,” Yamato replied. He then looked at the apple being offered back to him. “Are you not hungry?” Suddenly Wolfram’s stomach growled and Wolfram blushed bright red. “No, you’re hungry…do you not like it?” Wolfram tilted his head. He pushed the apple back toward Yamato’s mouth. Wolfram might be hungry, but he wasn’t a beggar.  “No…you want it…but something is…I don’t believe it,” Yamato gave a small sigh before turning back to Taichi. “Taichi…this child is too prideful to accept the apple…even though she is hungry.”

“How can you tell?” Taichi asked as he took a step forward, before forcing himself to take another step back.

“I can see it in her eyes,” Yamato stated as he stood up.

 Wolfram watched the two of them talk to one another. He really was hungry, and that fruit Yamato had, tasted really good. His body gave a slight shiver and he suddenly sneezed. This caught the attention of both men.

 “You must be freezing, Arianna,” Yamato replied. Wolfram noted the usage of his alias and figured that Yamato was talking to him. Taking off his scarf, he gave it to Wolfram. Wrapping it around Wolfram’s neck, he noticed that the dress he was wearing was slightly damp. This caused Yamato to frown. He then handed the apple back to Wolfram before standing up. “I don’t want it,” Yamato stated simply as he walked back towards Taichi. “Taichi, let’s go home,” Yamato stated. “Arianna, you can come with us if you like…but we won’t force you.”

              “Yamato! She’ll freeze out here…”Taichi exclaimed.

“If we force her, it’ll be considered kidnapping,” Yamato replied. “Come on…”Taichi looked back between the two blonds.

              “Yama…”Taichi started. Yamato sighed.

“If you’re so worried about her, give her your jacket,” Yamato stated. “I know I bought it for you for your birthday, but I don’t mind,” Taichi nodded and took off his jacket. He then when up to Wolfram and draped his jacket over Wolfram’s small body. He then quickly backed away and followed Yamato. After they had gone a few feet Taichi started talking.

              “Yama…her clothes were wet…she’s also a beautiful child…she’ll be…”Taichi started.

“There’s nothing to worry about Taichi,” Yamato replied.

              “Yes there is…how can you leave her like that?” Taichi responded.

“Because I knew she would follow us,” Yamato replied with a slight smile. Taichi blinked and was about to turn around when Yamato stated. “You turn, and it’s the couch for a year. It wasn’t easy, but she strikes me as the kind of person who would return the things she used. She has a lot of pride.”

              “I see,” Taichi smiled as he walked up the steps to their house. He opened the door for Yamato.

“Thanks…leave it open…I’ll start on dinner.”

              Wolfram watched as the two men left. He was surprised to see that the brunet gave him his jacket. While Wolfram wanted to deny it, he did feel much warmer now that he had the scarf and the jacket, and as much as he wanted to keep the two things, he knew his pride would make him return it. At least that was the excuse he used to explain why he would follow them home. The two men seemed to be arguing about something, but besides the use of their names, Wolfram didn’t understand what it was that they were saying to one another. He watched as they entered a white two-story house. He had to admit, it was a cute looking house with a green lawn and a brown fence. He gave a small smile as he watched Taichi hold the door for Yamato. The two of them reminded him of Gwendel and Gunter…except older. He then noticed that the door was left open. Fearing that some stranger might come in and attack these two kind people, Wolfram ran up to close the door. It was then he smelt the scent from the inside of the house. He managed to convince himself that it would be alright to enter the warm house…he closed the door behind him, to make sure no one else came in, Wolfram told himself. He noticed that there were a lot of shoes in the entrance. Assuming he needed to take off his shoes, he took off his wet ones and left them next to the door. He then took off his sword and brought it to hand. This time, should he need it, it would be easier to grab.

 Walking along the inside of the house, he heard some music being played. He didn’t hear any lyric, and smile. It sounded a lot like the songs that were played at the balls back in Shin Makuko. He then peered around a corner and saw both Yamato and Taichi in what looked to be a kitchen. But it looked slightly off to him. Yamato was wearing an apron that the cooks always wore.

              “It’s about time you got in here…I was worried that you were lost Arianna,” Yamato stated as he smiled at Wolfram. “Sit down.”

   

* * *

          

              As Yamato saw the blond head peering around the corner, he knew he had won and let out a small sigh of relief. He had been worried there for a moment. It was then that he noticed that she had the sword in her hand. He hoped that she didn’t hurt herself with it. After telling her to sit down, he moved to start filling three plates with soup.

     “I hope you like Ramen…Daisuke sent us a whole box of noodles…we’ll be eating them for the next three months,” Taichi replied with a smile as he watched the small child make her way to a chair. Seeing that she needed to kneel in order to reach the table, Taichi opened his mouth to tell Yamato, when he noticed the dark look Wolfram sent his way. It frightened Taichi how much that glare reminded him of Yamato when he was very angry. Yamato placed a bowl in front of Wolfram and Taichi, and then sat next to Taichi, across from Wolfram.

              “I’m glad you could join us Arianna,” Yamato stated. Wolfram stared at the soup. He would admit that the soup was one of the strangest things he had ever seen. Yet, what surprised him even more was that all he had to eat it was two pieces of sticks.

              “ _This place is really weird,”_ Wolfram stated. “ _Oh, before I forget,”_ Wolfram stood on his chair and started to lift his dress up.

              “NO!” Taichi screamed as he leaped over the table, knocking everything to the ground, including Wolfram.

              “Taichi!” Yamato exclaimed. “Arianna! Are you alright?” Yamato asked as he rushed to check on the fallen girl. He gave a small smile when he saw Wolfram sit up.

              “ _Here…this is for the meal and the pear. I hope it is enough,”_ Wolfram replied as he handed Yamato one of his gold coins. _“Now excuse me while I scream at your husband,”_ Wolfram marched up to the crumple form of Taichi and gave him a small kick to roll him over. Standing with his hands on his hips he shouted “ _what in Shinou’s name do you think you were doing? Huh? Were you trying to kill me…I just was going to pay for the meal…was that so bad…but you had to tackle me…off a chair mind you…”_ Taichi just groaned as he looked up at Wolfram and was reminded of Yamato when he had accidently dropped his laptop…that had all his recordings on it…before he had had a chance to save it…after he had told Taichi specifically not to touch it. Taichi was terrified. He then looked above the small blond and saw Yamato.

              “You are an idiot,” Yamato stated simply. Wolfram nodded along with that sentiment. He didn’t know what Yamato had said, but he had the feeling it was along the same lines of what he was saying.

              “She was taking off her dress…”Taichi tried to argue.

“She has a money pouch around her waist. She was getting money out to pay for the meal you made fall onto the floor,” Yamato replied.

              “But…”

“Couch…and no dinner,” Yamato replied. “You will also clean up this mess,” Taichi just groaned. “You alright Arianna?” Yamato looked down at the child. He had to admit that the child scolding Taichi had been funny. Wolfram just looked up at him in confusion, before sighing to himself, and scratched the back of his head. Shinou was he tired.

              “ _I have no idea what you are asking me, but if you are asking if I am alright, then I am…I didn’t hit my head or anything, and the soup that spilt on me didn’t burn me…My skin is practically fire-proof…or at least it was…but the heat didn’t bother me,”_ Wolfram stated knowing full well that Yamato wouldn’t be able to understand him. “ _Although, I am still hungry,”_ as soon as he said that his stomach growled again, “ _Do you have any of those pears left?”_

              “Since someone,” Yamato looked at Taichi “ruined our dinner…how about we just eat apples and peanut butter…I know you don’t know what that is…but it’s good. I promise in the morning, I’ll make you something…” Yamato trailed off as he saw Wolfram walk towards the candle with a faint grin on his lips. Yamato had forgotten that he had lit it right before he had started to work on dinner. He knew Taichi loved having candles burning whenever they were home. He was just glad it hadn’t been knocked over as well.

              Wolfram saw the flame flicker towards him and knew it was Shinou. All his anger towards him fled with the knowledge that Shinou really was looking after him. “ _Shinou,”_ Wolfram smiled as he reached out a hand and cupped the flame gently. He heard a voice whisper to him.

              “ _Stay…they are good people…they will protect you on Earth,”_ Wolfram nodded. Shinou then whispered to him what he needed to say.

              “Arianna…stay…with…Yamato…Taichi…please,” Wolfram asked as he gazed at Yamato.

The look that had entered Wolfram’s face as he said those words left Yamato speechless. He didn’t know how Wolfram knew how to speak those words when he had only spoken their names before. Yamato did the only thing he could do. He nodded.


	2. Benefactor

Waking up, Wolfram stayed laying in the bed. He was trying to gather enough wherewithal to deal with Taichi and Yamato. He liked Yamato. He reminded him of his brother, Gwendel. Taichi was too much like Gunter. Too animated. Too much emotion. Wolfram scrunched his eyes shut for a moment. He hated having to deal with another person’s emotions. He could barely handle the ones he had. It was part of being a fire wielder. He was too *passionate*, too volatile, if others were to be believed.

He could faintly hear people moving downstairs and wondered just what they were doing. Mustering all that he had, he sat up, pulled on his dress from the day before and placed his sword on his back. Better to be safe than sorry. Creeping down the stairs, Wolfram looked through the banister to see Yamato and Taichi arguing with one another. He wondered what the fight was about? He moved quietly towards the table. He could see that a plate had already been set out and wondered if it was for him. Yamato was good about feeding him. He sat down at the table and started to eat. He had barely had more than one piece of the meat when Taichi tried to sit on him. He gave a bit of a squawk as Taichi jumped back and tripped on his own feet before landing in a lump on the ground, his drink on the floor. Wolfram wrinkled his nose at the smell.

* * *

Taichi sighed as he watched Yamato pour two cups of coffee.

“You know we need to take her to the police. An abandoned girl?” Yamato paused as he shook his head. “And a foreigner to boot, it’s amazing no one kidnapped her.”

“I know, it’s just,” Taichi paused as he leaned against the counter with a small smile on his lips. “She reminds me of you. You know and it’s just. I know we must take her in. I know we do. But. All the agencies have said no and I know you’d be an awesome dad, and she looks like you.”

“Tai,” Yamato sighed and immediately Taichi hated that sad smile. He had seen it on his face when they had decided, after the last denial, to stop looking, stop trying. It broke his heart. “You can’t force the issue. You know that, right?”

“I know.” Tai frowned. “It’s just not fair.”

“Life’s not fair.”

“Doesn’t mean that I have to agree with it,” Yamato gave a small laugh as he handed Taichi a mug. Taichi gave a small sip. “We should probably wake her up,” Taichi took a few steps back and went to sit down when a squawk of alarm scared him and he threw himself forward. He heard his coffee spill to the ground as Yamato called out his name followed by Arianna. Blinking, he turned his body to see Wolfram glaring at him from his seat.

“Are you alright?” Yamato asked as he helped him up. Taichi barely nodded before Yamato had turned to start fussing over Wolfram. Yamato knew better than to spend too much time, as even Taichi could realize that Wolfram was seconds away from exploding. Wolfram started to speak rapidly in the language neither he nor Yamato had ever heard. For some reason, he felt shivers go up and down his spine.

“I didn’t see you there, sorry.” Taichi said as he moved into another seat. A part of him knew not to take it personally. Wolfram really was, personality wise, the spitting image of Yamato when he was younger and knew it was most likely due to fear than anything else. More grumblings from Wolfram as Yamato gave him what would have been their guest’s plate, but Taichi knew better than to take food from a mini-Yamato. He still flinched when he saw cheesecake. He had nearly lost a finger that day. Yamato had no qualms stopping Wolfram mid speech by telling him the plans for the day.

“First the police.” Yamato stated. “Arianna-chan, we need to find your parents.”

* * *

Wolfram was fuming at Yamato, who cut him off. He was just about to go into how he would roast some more delicate parts of Taichi when he had been interrupted. Then Yamato spouted out words he just did not understand. He could tell that they were talking to him, since they used the name he had given them the night before. He wondered if that was really the best he could have come up with? Oh well, it’s not as if he could change it now. He tried to decipher the words, before shaking his head. He had no frame of reference for him to use to understand their language. It was so different from any from his realm.

Taking a breath, he rubbed his temple and nodded. He hoped that he hadn’t just agreed to sell his soul. Shinou had told him to trust these two men, and while he would like to start a fire and have roasted God on the menu, he still trusted him not to lead him astray.

Yamato nodded and motioned him to finish his meal. Wolfram took a few more bites before pushing the plate away. He was done. Yamato nodded and grabbed the plates and placed them in the sink. Taichi started to talk but Wolfram ignored him as he sat in his chair. Once Yamato finished, he motioned towards the door and mimicked putting on his shoes. Wolfram understood that they were going somewhere. He wondered where.

He walked between Taichi and Yamato. Taichi had made sure to stand between him and the larger road. He would never admit it, but he was happy that he was there. Those metal monsters scared him. Let the idiot be eaten first. They walked for a few more minutes before pausing in front of a large building. There were people milling about. Taichi got a frown on his face and said a few things to Yamato who shook his head. They then entered the building.

* * *

Yamato gave a brief smile as Taichi tried to convince him one more time. Honestly, he had been so close to relenting. So many times, over the course of the morning, he had thought about it. How amazing would it have been to keep her; to finally, finally, have a child. He knew Taichi had wanted children just as much as he had, but they had neither the biology nor the ability to have one. Then this child just appeared, right out of nowhere? He shook his head and forced himself to enter the police station with Wolfram and Taichi following him.

“Excuse me,” Yamato asked the desk sergeant. She was a pretty woman, no older than her mid-twenties.

“Yes, Sir.”

“We’ve come to report a missing child.” Yamato stated. The woman blinked before standing up immediately.

“How long have they been missing?”

“No,” Yamato shook his head. “We’re not missing a child. We’ve found a missing child.”

“Found a child?” the woman asked. Yamato and Taichi nodded.

“Give me one moment.” The woman turned away and the next thing either of them knew they were about to be escorted into two separate interview rooms. Yamato could hear Taichi arguing with the officer. Wolfram had apparently been forcefully moved from where they were standing and had taken to biting the officers who had come near him. They all had the same look on their face that Taichi had when he had tried to steal his cheesecake. Pandemonium continued until the police chief came out and asked what was happening. There was a man, with a pair on sun glasses covering his eyes, standing behind him. Even with the glasses, he could tell that the man was confused.

“What is happening here?” The Chief asked.

“These two men *found* this girl,” The Sergeant answered. Yamato got the feeling she didn’t believe them.

“We did find her.” Taichi stated. Wolfram added to the statement in his native tongue.

“Watch your language.” The man behind the Chief said. “She’s an officer of the law, not a trollop.” Everyone paused and looked at the man. A hint of red hit his face.

“Excuse me?” the Chief said. “Who’s a trollop?”

“The sergeant, the child referred to her as a trollop. I was correcting her.”

“You can understand her?” Yamato asked. The man nodded.

* * *

Wolfram watched in awe as everyone stopped and looked at the man. He didn’t understand what the man had said, but it caught the attention of everyone else.

“ _Please tell these imbecils to let me go.”_

_“They are not imbeciles. Please. Just calm down, child.”_ Wolfram blinked.

_“You can understand me?”_ Wolfram gave a smile. _“Finally!”_ Wolfram watched as the man conversed with several of the other people before turning back to him.

“ _My name is Bob. I am the Demon king of this realm. How is it that you know how to speak Shin Makokuian?”_

_“Because I am one. I am Wolfram von Belfield. Third son of the current Maou. I was sent by Shinou to become a guardian to the future Maou.”_

_“Wolfram? I thought your name was Arianna?”_

_“It is. I was also told to act like a female for the course of this mission by Shinou himself.”_

_“How long is this mission?”_ Wolfram shrugged and Bob nodded. _“Which name should I use. Arianna?”_ Wolfram nodded. “ _I think I might be of help. Where is it that you will be staying?”_

_“Shinou said to stay with these two idiots.”_ Wolfram pointed at Taichi and Yamato. _“They may be idiots, but I do not think they are evil. They seem like good people.”_

_“Would you be against staying with them?”_

_“No,”_

_“Perfect.”_ Bob said. “ _I’ll see about getting you into contact with the future Maou, and, at the very least, get you language training.”_

_“Thank you, your majesty,”_ Wolfram gave a small bow. He was surprised that Bob had been in this place. However, it made sense that Shinou might have had a hand in this. He knew he would be brought here by these two men at this time. Sometimes he wondered, did he ever get any chance of a choice?

* * *

Taichi watched in amazement as the man communicated with Wolfram. He then turned to them.

“It would seem that this child would like to stay with these two gentlemen.” Bob stated.

“That might be, but we need to find her parents.” The Sergeant replied.

“He has no family here,” Bob replied. “He was left here, alone. I know his family. His brother came to stay with us for a few months. However, apparently, he is stuck here for a few years. He has requested that he stay with these two gentlemen.”

“She called us Gentlemen?” Taichi asked. For some reason he didn’t think that was exactly what Wolfram had said. Bob had the decency to blush.

“Yes,” It was immediately apparent to everyone in the room that he was lying, but no one really wanted to call him out on it.  He gave a small cough. “I would ask that you gentlemen take him in.”

“Wait, you keep saying him, he, and all that, but Arianna is a girl.”

“Yes, well, I was getting to that.” Bob paused. “Arianna is a false name. This child is from a kingdom in Europe. Tiny and hidden away from most. Their future ruler currently resides in Japan. This child was sent to befriend him and help guide him towards his future role.”

“She can’t be more than 4.” Taichi stated.

“They start them young.” Bob replied. “He was told to impersonate a female since it would help him get along better with the ruler, who himself is a small child.”

“The psychological trauma of that alone,” Yamato started. “He’s barely a child.”

“I know, but it is a request that he had given me. It is not one that I would refuse. If you, two, would not like to care for him. I will find a family who will. However, he does speak highly of the two of you. If he is who I think he is, from his brother’s stories, that is something that is not easily obtained.”

“This is wrong on so many levels.” Yamato paused and Taichi could see that he was thinking it over. Hell, he was thinking it over. Arianna, or whatever her real name was, was so small. To have such a big mission for her country, which he knew Bob was conveniently not mentioning, it was too much. They would not be equipped to do this. But. This could be their chance. It might be their only chance. His eyes questioned Yamato and knew then what the answer would be.

“We’ll take her.” Taichi replied.

“Good.” Bob then turned to Wolfram and Taichi wondered what he was saying. It seemed that Wolfram was getting more flustered and a pout had settled on his lips. “He wants me to tell you, that you can’t tell anyone about his real gender or his name.”

“We don’t even know his name.” Yamato replied quickly. Bob looked over at Wolfram and the boy sighed and spoke in his language. He first pointed to himself and said.

_“My name is_ Wolfram.”

“Wolfram?” Yamato and Taichi repeated. It fit. Taichi could see how the name fit him. The boy shook his head.

“Arianna!” Yamato seemed to figure it out before he did.

“Arianna.” Yamato smiled. “Welcome to our family,” Yamato held out a hand. Bob repeated some words. Wolfram shook his hand and said a few things in his own language and then turned to Bob.

“Yes, if I could have your home address. I will send over a language tutor in the morning. I think I know the perfect person to help Arianna learn Japanese.” Bob replied. Taichi moved to give him their information and the group was then escorted out of the building by Bob and the Chief. It passed as a blur, but the next thing he knew, he, Wolfram and Yamato were standing outside of the Police Station.

“He gave me a credit card.” Yamato stated. Taichi turned to look at him. “Said it was for his expenses.”

“Oh,” Taichi paused. He then heard a grumbling and the two of them looked down at Wolfram. “I guess you’re hungry.” Wolfram blushed bright red and he placed a scowl on his lips. Taichi figured it was more from embarrassment than anything else.

Yamato ended up leading them to a small café. He ordered for them while Taichi sat down with Wolfram. He wondered how they could even begin to attempt to communicate. When Yamato sat down, he looked over at his spouse.

“What did we just do?”

“I think we’ve just adopted a child.” Yamato said simply. “Who is actually a boy, pretending to be a girl, from a distant country, who is supposed to protect a child, who none of us know, and I think he does even less.”

“I’ve written less confusing stories.” Taichi stated. Yamato nodded. “This is real though?” For the first time all morning, a smile graced Yamato’s lips.  “Yeah,” Taichi felt himself echo the smile as they sat in silence. It was eventually broken by Wolfram.

* * *

Wolfram had been annoyed that not even a day into the mission, his cover had been blown, and by the King of Earth, himself. He should have known better than to trust royalty. He would get to stay with Taichi and Yamato, and he was happy about that. He just wished he could communicate with them. Shaking his head, as they stood outside the police station, he felt his stomach growl and felt a wave of embarrassment. He glanced around quickly, and ignored Taichi as he said something, to see if anyone would make fun of him for it. He blinked when Taichi and Yamato led him to a small café and Yamato disappeared. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop but was surprised when it seemed as if the two were more concerned with talking with one another than with him. His frown deepened. He wished he could understand just what it was that they were saying.

He finally mumbled.

“ _This is ridicoulous.”_ This caused the two men to stop their conversation and turned to him. He blinked at getting their attention so easily. That had never happened before.

“Wolf…Arianna.” Taichi started. “Sorry.” Wolfram was about to growl at him when he figured the man was apologizing for his error. He then started to make some motions. He blinked when he recognized what they were. Wolfram nodded and then pointed to his clothes. Wolfram blinked as the two men exchanged an odd look.

“ _Imbecile, and Yamato.”_ Wolfram stated. “ _I need more than this one dress. I am fine, if there is not establishment I can go to get a new gown, however, if it is money you need, I assure you, I still have my bag of gold.”_ He could see Taichi and Yamato try to figure out what he said. He sighed again. He pointed at his dress and said. “ _Dress.”_

Yamato watched as Wolfram started to point to him. He figured that Wolfram had a nickname for Taichi as he said it before his name. He kept point at his dress and repeated a word. Remembering the night before, Yamato repeated the word Wolfram said. “ _Dress?”_ and then pointed to the dress. He then repeated it in Japanese. “Dress.” Wolfram nodded.

“Dress.” He repeated. Yamato paused.

“Taichi, I think he wants new outfit.” Yamato replied.

“You got all of that out of ‘dress’?” Taichi asked as their food arrived.

“It is the same one from yesterday.” Yamato shrugged. “We can take her to that store Yamaguchi-sensei mentioned to me.”

“Yamaguchi-sensei mentioned a children’s store to you?” Taichi asked and Yamato knew he regretted it as soon as he had mentioned it. “It was for when they were considering us? Huh?” Yamato nodded. They had been so close to get approval. The issue was the fact that they were not legally recognized as married. “Yamato, I’m sorry.” Yamato shook his head. It wasn’t Taichi’s fault for forgetting. They had both agreed it would be alright. Besides, they somehow managed to get a child right now. Yes, there were some quirks, but still. There was the child.

Yamato leaned over and started to point at the different food on the table. He would wait for Wolfram to repeat the name before moving onto something else. They quickly discovered that Wolfram liked fish and beef, but not chicken. He did not eat it with the same enthusiasm as he had the other dishes. Curry was hands down his favorite. Yamato smiled as he saw that a bit of rice stuck to Wolfram’s cheeks. He brushed it off. The confused look Wolfram shot him, surprised him. He wondered what type of life he lived if he was already trained to go on a multi-year long mission, at only 4 years of age?

Once the meal was over, the three of them walked some ways down the road before entering the train station. They bought a rail pass for Wolfram, and the three of them headed down into Shinjuku. Yamato wondered if it was such a good idea to bring Wolfram on the train, when he immediately grabbed Taichi’s hand and started to mumble under his breath.

“She’s got a tight grip,” Taichi gave a pained smile. “Maybe a cab on the way home? Please?” Yamato laughed.

They finally made it out of the train station, and the trio walked some distance towards the small shop. Entering it, Yamato watched as Wolfram’s eyes widened. He looked over at Taichi who grinned and looked back to him. They both looked down and saw they were suddenly missing a child.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in this story. I had originally had it nearly completed, but the entire story was lost by accident. So I'm re-writing it all. I'm hoping that it'll turn out better than before as I feel like I've fleshed out several of the characters more this time around. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and will keep reading on. Next Time: Wolfram meets Yuuri!


	3. Communication

Taichi would swear that he had seen a movie like this. A cold sweat rolled down his spine as he gazed out ahead of him. A child’s giggle. He turned. There was no one there. Pitter-Patter of feet cause him to turn again. Still nothing. He tried to control his emotion. He knew they could smell fear.

“Taichi,” Yamato deadpanned. “We are never going to find her if you don’t let us look.”

“They have us surrounded.” Taichi whispered. He jerked around again at another giggle. “They can smell it.”

“Smell what?” Yamato asked. “and who are you even talking about?”

“ _Them!_ ” Taichi stated. “and fear!” Yamato just shook his head and was about to continue when he felt a tug at his sleeve. Looking down, Yamato saw Wolfram dressed in a blue dress with white frills. Wolfram took a few steps back and turned around. He then nodded and then shook his head. There was a pause.

“I found him,” Yamato stated and Taichi turned to look at Wolfram. He smiled, his previous fear leaving him. He then nodded.

“Great.” He was cut off by Wolfram talking. He gave a small smile as he turned again and the scurried off. Taichi was yanked forward as Yamato gave chase and the two ended up near the dressing room. Wolfram entered one of the stalls and before they knew it, they could hear the door lock.  The two shared a look. Yamato just shrugged and Taichi knew. The only thing they had left to do was wait.

* * *

 

Wolfram had been hesitant towards the blue dress. This store was perfect for his needs. He had needed more outfits that just what he had brought with him. While the dresses were less formfitting than he was used to, they would serve his purpose for the moment. He liked that Taichi and Yamato had liked the blue dress. It was the same shade of his uniform back home. He let his smile slip for a moment as he hurried to change into another dress, a red one, and thought about his mission. It had seemed like a lifetime ago. He wondered if he was missed before shaking his head. He doubted anyone even knew he was missing. It wasn’t as if he was important.

Taking a deep breath, he took back control over his emotions and unlocked the door. Yamato and Taichi were standing not too far off, looking, but not looking, at some shirts. He gave a cough and the two of them shifted their attention back to him. Yamato gave a soft smile and was nodding as he spoke. Wolfram took it to mean he liked it. Taichi grinned, that moronic grin, at him and Wolfram rolled his eyes. Taichi was getting more and more annoying by the second. Why couldn’t it have only been Yamato? Well, might as well put him to work. He liked these two styles of dress. He knew what size he needed. He could send him out to find others.

Wolfram grabbed Taichi and forced him to kneel so that he would be at his level. “ _Taichi.”_ Wolfram pointed at him. “ _This dress.”_ He pointed to the blue dress. “ _I need in brown,”_ he pointed to Taichi’s hair and then back to the dress. “ _Green.”_ He pointed to his eyes and then back to the dress. “ _Purple.”_  Wolfram glanced around before noticing the chairs. They were a nice orchid, not the exact color he wanted but close enough. He then pointed back to the dress and then waved his hand in a movement of hurry. Taichi blinked at him. Wolfram was about to repeat the command when Taichi nodded and got up. Wolfram really hoped he didn’t mess up. It would take him forever to do this on his own. He then looked at Yamato. Yamato grinned and nodded. He then left as well. He huffed. He hadn’t even told the other man what he wanted. Groaning at having to get the items himself, he turned back to change into his original dress.

* * *

 

It took longer than Taichi would like to admit before it clicked what Wolfram was saying. He wanted the dress in specific colors. He didn’t understand the words, but the actions made sense. One the color of his hair, Wolfram’s eyes and the chair.

“I’ll go get some of the other items he’ll need.” Yamato stated.

“I’m on dress duty.” Taichi paused and grinned. “Who would have thought?”

“Yeah,” Yamato returned the smile and started to move through the aisle. Taichi quickly found the dresses. He grabbed the three Wolfram had mentioned before looking at all the other colors. There was a gorgeous black dress with a while collar and sleeves. He thought it would match Wolfram’s colors perfectly. He grabbed one in his size. He then headed back to where he had left Wolfram. Wolfram had come back out, having changed into his own clothing.

“Ari-chan?” Taichi asked. Wolfram turned and looked at Taichi in confusion before looking up and blinking. “Brown,” Taichi waited to allow Wolfram a moment to hear and understand the word.

“Br…own…Brow..on…Brown.” Wolfram recited.

“Very good!” Taichi cheered. Wolfram gave a small smile at the praise before shaking himself out of it and looking over at dress with a hint of a frown. Taichi wasn’t positive, but he would almost guess that Wolfram was a bit embarrassed by the praise. He gave a small smile. He was just like Yamato.  Taichi repeated the mini lesson twice more with the other two colors by the time Yamato had returned. In his arms were several different items, including ribbons, shoes, socks and undergarments. He even had picked up a small child-size purse. “Is this everything?”

“For now. Ari-chan should be able to last a couple of days with what we have. I figure we can always go out later this week and buy anything else we might need.” Yamato stated as he led them to the register. Less than ten minutes later, the trio were back on the streets, heading home. Taichi gave a small glance over to where Yamato was walking, Wolfram’s small hand clasped in the older blonds and grinned.

“What?” Yamato asked. Taichi could see the glare sent to him by Wolfram as he muttered a few things under his breath. Taichi wondered why he would do that, especially when neither of them could understand him.

“Nothing, it’s just. It’s kind of amazing.” Yamato was silent for a few moments as they walked in a comfortable silence.

“It is.” Yamato paused. “I know that it’s unconventional, I guess is the best word for it, but it is. I’m happy about it. I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.”

“I know.” Taichi said. “It almost seems like it is a dream come true.”

“Taichi, it is.” Yamato tightened his grip on Wolfram’s hand and the trio entered the house. Taichi went up with Wolfram and placed his things away into Wolfram’s room. It would take some work to make it more of a child’s room than a guest bedroom, but seeing Yamato leaning against the door as he hung up the last of the dresses made his happier than he had been in a long time. He hadn’t known just how much he had wanted this until this moment. He turned to see Wolfram closing one of the drawers in the dresser as he turned to them and place his hands on his hips. His stomach growled at that exact moment and a bright blush appeared across Wolfram’s cheeks. He gave a small laugh as he looked back over at Yamato.

“I guess it’s time to get something to eat.”

* * *

Miko shook her head as she and Yuuri walked up the steps to what looked to be a standard home. She thought back to the phone call she had gotten the day before. Apparently, there was someone who needed Japanese lesson from Shin Makuko. She shook her head, a part of her wondering if this was the right thing to do. She only had a very basic understanding of the other language, more than her demon husband, but still. This was the same world who would be taking her son from this world in a few short years. She tightened her grip on Yuuri, who was walking next to her as sullen as ever. Already, she was losing influence on him. He wanted to look more like his big brother and stop wearing dresses. She sighed dramatically. Why couldn’t he stay her precious Yuu-chan?

Knocking on the door, Yuuri and her only had to wait a few moments for the door to open and a man only a few years older than her opened it.

“Hello, I’m Shibuya Miko. I was sent to be Arianna’s tutor?” She gave a brief bow.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I am Yagami Yamato. Come on in.” Yamato introduced as he allowed Miko and Yuuri to enter. “We’ve been expecting you.”

“Thank you,” Miko said as she helped Yuuri slip his shoes off and they entered the home. It was beautifully put together. The man seemed as bit nervous, as he led them into the kitchen.

“This is my partner, Yagami Taichi.” Yamato paused, Miko realized that he was expecting some sort of backlash and found her heart hurting at the thought. “The small girl next to him is Arianna. Bob told us that you could help her learn Japanese. We’ve tried and have managed to get a few words across, but it has only been two days, and everything is still new.”

“Yes, Bob told me her arrival was unexpected.” Miko paused. “However, I know that she will be here for a few years and it will be necessary for her to be able to communicate.” She felt a small tug at her hand and glanced down at Yuuri. “Yuu-chan?” At Yamato’s unspoken question, she answered. “My son, Yuuri. With this being so last minute, I was unable to find a sitter and…well, I hope you do not mind.” Yamato immediately shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. It’s just. Ari-chan, she struggles communicating, but we can tell she is very, um, opinionated.” Miko blinked at the word and wondered what brought that on. Before she could think too much on it, Yamato brought them towards the kitchen table. Taichi stood up and they introduced each other. Before she could speak to Wolfram, Yuuri tugged at her hand again. She looked down at him and noticed that he was hiding behind her dress with a blush on his cheeks.

“What is it Yuu-chan.” He made a motion for her to come down.  She did.

“Mama,” Yuuri asked. “Who is the Princess?” Miko blinked at the statement. She then noticed that Yuuri seemed to be watching Wolfram.

“That’s Arianna. We are going to be helping her learn Japanese.”

“Really?!” Yuuri grinned. Miko thought he looked as if she had just promised to give him candy for dinner. Miko nodded. Yamato gave a small laugh as Taichi glared at her son. She found that he couldn’t help laughing as well.

“Let’s introduce yourself to her.” Miko waved Wolfram over and cautiously Wolfram walked over. For someone so young, he seemed to be following along with the conversation, even if he didn’t understand it. “Hello,” Miko gave a welcoming wave. Wolfram blinked and mimicked the wave but didn’t say anything. She repeated the word again. This time, Wolfram repeated it.

“Hel-llo,” Wolfram paused. Miko nodded and continued.

“I. am. Miko.” Wolfram seemed to understand just what it was that she was doing.

“I. am. Arianna.” Wolfram paused and looked confused. He then pointed to Yuuri. Miko gave a small frown at the rude gesture before shaking her head. She pushed down his finger and prompted Yuuri.

“I’m Yuuri.” Yuuri said shyly. Wolfram moved over to Yuuri and then poked him in the face. Miko didn’t understand many words in the demon language, but she did recognize the one Wolfram used.

“ _Wimp!”_ Yuuri looked so proud at the name that she didn’t have the heart to correct Wolfram.

“This. Is. Yuu-chan.” Miko paused. “This. Is. Yagami?”

“Yamato.” Yamato corrected.

“Yamato.” Wolfram paused as he looked between them.

“I am. Arianna.” Wolfram paused. “This is. Yamato. This is Taichi. This is Yuu-chan. This is Miko?” Wolfram asked. Miko nodded.

“Very good!” Wolfram frowned.

“Yuu-chan. Yes. Yamato. Yes.” Wolfram said. Miko paused as she tried to figure out what Wolfram was saying. It then hit her.

“I. like.” Wolfram eyes lit up.

“I like. Yamato. I like Yuu-chan!” Wolfram grinned. “I no like Taichi!” Miko glanced up at Yamato and Taichi and could see that Yamato looked as if he trying to keep from laughing while Taichi looked close to tears. “Taichi. No.” Wolfram then sprouted into a long description in his native language. She only understood a few words like table, fall, wimp. But understood that Taichi had done something to anger Wolfram.

“He knocked her off the table and destroyed dinner on her first night with us.” Yamato explained. “She’s been holding that over his head ever since.” Miko gave a laugh. The rest of the morning went similar to that. She would point to random objects and tell Wolfram the name of the object. He would then repeat with a simple “This is…” and say the name of the object. The few breaks were filled with Yuuri gazing at Wolfram with starry eyes. By the end of the morning, it almost broke her heart to tear the two of them apart as Wolfram had started dragging Yuuri around the house to show him the various items. Even though Yuuri knew what a lamp was, he still looked on in awe and amazement when Wolfram proudly recited. “This is lamp.”

“Bye!” Miko waved goodbye as she grabbed Yuuri’s hand and the two of them walked out. She had traded numbers with Yamato and Taichi and promised to bring some of Yuuri’s old dresses for Wolfram. She grinned when she saw Yuuri practically skipping next to her.

The walk to their home was not long, only about ten minutes, she entered the house and immediately Yuuri ran to his room. She could hear him rummaging around before he came down with paper and crayons and sat at the kitchen table. She gave a small laugh as she got started on dinner. Shouri arrived from school not to long after that. He wandered into the kitchen, pushing up his glasses. Miko smiled as she looked over at her eldest. He would need a haircut soon, it was getting a bit long. She was going to ask him about his day when Yuuri jumped up.

“Nii-san! I met a princess today!” Miko laughed under her breath at the shocked look on Shouri’s face as he tried to decipher what Yuuri really meant. “See!” Yuuri turned over his picture and it was of a stick figure with blond hair. No resemblance to Wolfram, but it was the best her son could do, and she knew to accept it.

“A princess?” Shouri asked. Yuuri nodded.

“I’m going to marry her.” Yuuri smiled. Suddenly Shouri’s demeanor changed.

“You’re too young to get married.” Yuuri shook his head.

“She’s so pretty. And Smart. And Pretty.” Yuuri gave a lovesick sigh and then turned to Miko. “We are going to see her tomorrow, right mama?”

“Yes, Yuuri. Mr. Yagami said it would be alright for you to come along to Ari-chan’s lessons.”

“Ari-chan?” Shouri asked.

“The Princess!”

“Ah.” Shouri looked over at her. “What lessons are you giving her?”

“We’re teaching her Japanese.” Yuuri sighed again. “Her voice is so pretty.”

“That’s a lot of pretties.” Shouri stated. “Mother, do you think.”

“She is four,” Miko interrupted. Honestly, Shouri was a bit over protective of his younger brother. “If anything, it’ll be good for Yuuri to have some friends of his own.”

“Still,”

“Can we teach her colors tomorrow?” Yuuri asked. Miko blinked.

“Why colors?” Miko asked. She was not opposed to teaching colors but was thinking of focusing more on household objects.

“I want to know which one is her favorite. And animals too. I think we’ll like the same ones. I like dragons. Do you think she’ll like dragons? I like green.”

“I thought your favorite color was red?” Miko asked, she could already figure out why the change had occurred. “You wanted to wear red every day just this morning.” Yuuri blushed and she saw the appalled look cross Shouri’s face and laughed. This was almost too perfect.


	4. Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me

Wolfram had come to like spending his morning with Miko and Yuuri. Yamato had returned to work and most of the days were spent with just him and Taichi. Wolfram shook his head. He did not like Taichi. He was too loud and kept reminding him too much of Gunter. Sure, Taichi was nice to him and he sometimes made him laugh, but that did not mean he liked him. Yuuri was the same. He could tell that the small boy had a crush on him, he had assumed that with time, that crush would disappear. He knew he was cute, he did take after his mother, but still. He liked the attention that Yuuri gave him. He gave a smile as he sat, listening to Yuuri read to him a story. He liked listening to the other boy even if he didn’t understand most of them.

Miko had helped him learn a lot of words. He knew how to put simple sentences together, enough that Yamato and Taichi had agreed to send him to school in the spring. According to Miko, he should be close to being on level by the time school started. Wolfram wondered about that, what would school in Japan be like? He started to drift. He felt tired and Yuuri’s voice was soothing. He was about to drop when he heard Yuuri say.

“Princess. That’s what you are.” Wolfram blinked at him. He understood the words, but they didn’t make sense to him.

“Yuu-chan confuse.” Wolfram said. “I no princess.”

“Ari-chan, my princess.” Yuuri replied seriously. Wolfram felt a blush and patted Yuuri on the head.

“ _Wimp.”_ Wolfram smiled shyly. “I am hungry. Food.”

“Okay!” Yuuri grinned as he grabbed Wolfram’s hand and led him into the kitchen where Taichi and Miko were having some tea. Miko had brought some cookies with her this time and they had the plate set up for the two children.

“Have you finished the book?” Miko asked.

“Ari-chan is hungry.” Yuuri stated simply as if it was the most serious problem in the world. “I think cookies are what we need.” Miko laughed and brought the plate down so that both Wolfram and Yuuri could take a cookie. 

Wolfram grabbed one and took a bite and blinked. He could see that the others were watching to see if he liked it. Swallowing he said. “Good.” And took another bite. Yuuri gave a small cheer. Honestly, that boy got way to excited way to easily. Wolfram listened as Taichi and Miko kept chatting before moving to look out the window. It was getting colder everyday now. He hated it. He expected it to snow soon, and without his magic, he wondered how he would handle the cold. He had become so accustomed to summoning his magic to keep him warm. Shinou had spoken to him only once more since telling him to stay with Yamato and Taichi. He liked living with the two of them. He liked spending time with Miko and Yuuri. Especially Yuuri. Shinou had told him to make a life here, to enjoy living in this world to the best of his ability. He would let him know when the Maou entered Shin Makuko. Until then, enjoy life. Make friends. It suddenly hit him. Yuuri. Could he be. Was he his friend? Was this what a friend was? Blinking, Wolfram turned to look at the Black-haired child. It had taken him longer than he cared to admit to get over his aversion to black.

“Yuu-chan.” Wolfram started. “Yuu-chan not family?” What was the word. Shinou be damned, there were too many words for him to remember which word Friend was. He could see Yuuri’s face drop. “Um. Word.” Wolfram said. It had been something that Miko taught him. When he did not know a word. Tell them that he was looking for it. They would figure it out together. “Not family.” He could see the confusion in all their faces. “Yamato and Taichi. Family. Miko and Yuuri. Family. Yuuri and I. Not family?”

“Oh,” Miko slammed her fist into her hand. “Friend?”

“Yes!” Wolfram grinned. “Yuu-chan and I friend?”

“Yes!”

“I no friends before. I like Yuu-chan friend.” Wolfram stated. He had never had a friend before. With him being a prince, the closest would have been Gisela, and even than she was still a good fifty years his senior.

“Me too! I like being Ari-chan’s friend.” Yuuri smile. Wolfram liked that smile. He didn’t know the true reason why Shinou sent him here, but with each passing day, he was enjoying it more and more.

* * *

 

Yamato smiled as the three of them entered another store. Both he and Taichi had tried to explain Christmas and New Years to Wolfram but found that even with their explanations, Wolfram didn’t really understand the holiday except for the fact that you give gifts. He had jumped on that aspect. Telling them both that he was to get a gift for Yuuri. No surprise there. Yamato had quietly laugh as Taichi grumbled about daughter-stealing brats. He tried to remind him that Yuuri was only four, but that didn’t seem to help much. So far, they had been to five different shops. They had something for Miko, Wolfram had told Taichi to buy him something, that he pretended not to see or know about, (Wolfram’s glares were actually pretty scary); but nothing was perfect enough for Yuuri. About ready to give up, Wolfram dragged him into a sporting goods shop. If he recalled correctly, Miko said that Yuuri was interested in baseball. Maybe something there.

“Yamato.” Taichi called causing both Wolfram and him to stop. “You take Ari-chan in. I’ll do, you know.” Yamato nodded. There were a few gifts they needed to pick up for Wolfram as well.

“Sure.” Yamato said. “We’ll meet back here in twenty minutes.” Getting a thumb up from Taichi, Yamato followed Wolfram to where there were bats and balls. Twenty minutes later, the two of them had chosen a packet of three baseballs, and a glove. Yamato thought that it was for a larger child, maybe even an adult, but Wolfram wouldn’t be swayed. He wanted that one glove. They were standing outside of the store as they waited for Taichi to appear. He pulled out his phone and started to type a message to Miko. They had agreed to tell each other the gifts they were getting for their children to prevent crossover.

“Taichi. Late.” Wolfram frowned, tapping his foot. His hand clasped in his own.

“He should be here any moment now. “Yamato stated distracted. It was then that he heard it. Wheels screeching. Blinking at the odd sound, he looked up he froze as he saw a car barreling towards him and Wolfram. He barely had a moment to think when suddenly he was thrown into the street. He heard a thud and wheels spinning as everything came back into focus. His first thought was Wolfram as he saw that Wolfram was looking over at him. He brushed a hand over Wolfram’s head, there was a bit of blood, but it was more from a graze than anything else. Suddenly, it was if the world’s volume was turned up to 100, as he could suddenly hear people screaming.

How had they ended up in the road? Wolfram yanked his hand away from him and Yamato could see worry in his eyes before he shouted the one word that would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life.

“TAICHI!” Suddenly, Wolfram was gone in an instance, pushing through the crowd. Yamato could see it then. Taichi laid not five feet from them. It suddenly clicked. Wolfram wasn’t complaining about Taichi he was talking to Taichi. Taichi had pushed them. Pushed them out of the way. Suddenly, his world started to swim. He could see blood starting to form around Taichi, sound was coming in and out. He could see Wolfram fighting against the crowd, trying to get closer to the other man.

“sei…Sensei…Ishida-Sensei.” Yamato blinked.

“Kotomi-san?” Yamato asked dazedly.

“Are you alright?” Yamato stared at his former student. He hadn’t seen him since he graduated last year. What was he doing here?

“Taichi?” Yamato asked and suddenly, his wits came back to him as he pushed Kotomi away and started to move into the crowd. “Taichi!” He could hear Wolfram shouting as he was pulled back once again. Yamato had already pulled off his scarf and started to administer first aid. He hoped someone had called an ambulance. He was too young to lose…no. He stopped that line of thinking. He heard another shout and Wolfram was suddenly next to him. Blood staining his teeth and he brought his hands together and started to recite something in his native tongue.

* * *

 

Wolfram was pleased that he managed to find, in his mind, the perfect gift for Yuuri. This Christmas holiday was harder than he thought it would be. He held onto Yamato’s hand as the two of them waited for Taichi to appear. He didn’t know where that Idiot had gone, but he did know that he was making them wait in the cold. He was not happy about that. Suddenly, he saw Taichi walking up to him. Yamato was busy on his phone, so he mentioned to him that Taichi was late. Suddenly, he heard an odd noise and saw a car coming towards Yamato and him. He froze as he then watched Taichi appear and pushed both him and Yamato into the street and away from the runaway car. He felt his head slam on to the ground and he groaned for a moment as he let the world stop spin. He looked over and saw that Yamato saw staring at him in a daze. Concussion. His mind told him. He would be fine. What about Taichi? He could barely stop the scream that ripped from his mouth as he felt his heart stop as he saw Taichi lying face down on the ground. Already, blood was pooling. He needed help. He need to be healed. Getting up, Wolfram abandoned Yamato to two people who seemed to know him and raced towards Taichi. He needed to heal him. People kept trying to push him back. He shoved them out of the way. His Japanese leaving him as he kept telling them he could heal him. He knew what to do. Let him use his magic. He managed to make it there just as Yamato came to his senses and pushed the bystanders to the side. Immediately, Wolfram knew that Taichi’s wounds were more serious than he expected. He was about to start his incantation when he was pulled away once again by one of the two men who were helping Yamato earlier.

“ _I don’t have fucking time for this!”_ Wolfram shouted as he bit down with all his might. He could taste blood as a man let go of him and raced back to Taichi. This time, no one stopped him. He put his hands together and placed them over Taichi’s wounds. “ _All that beings that allow for healing, obey the strong mazoku who summons you! All that beings that allow for healing, obey the strong mazoku who summons you! All that beings that allow for healing, obey the strong mazoku who summons you!_ ” Wolfram growled. “ _Stupid no magic land. Let’s hope this works._ ” He took wrist and bit into it and placed his fingers into it. He then drew the symbol for heal on the back of his hand. “ _All that beings that allow for healing, obey the strong mazoku who summons you!”_ He could see a faint glow as he could see his magic correcting some of the damage. He could feel the strain coming faster than it should. He was using his magic in this realm and it was taking more effort than it would have normally. He couldn’t stop now. He could feel all the damage. If he stopped, Taichi would die. “ _Don’t die on me, you IDIOT!”_ Wolfram gave one final push of his magic before he slipped back onto the snow. He was slowly losing consciousness. He knew that. He did a Julia. He used too much magic. He let the cold take over as he heard another car slam to a stop and faint sounds of sirens. He just hoped that it wasn’t too late. He did not want to lose someone else. He turned his head. There, in the gray slush was a blond bear with a blue bow. Half of it was covered in blood. Tear filled his eyes. He remembered that. He had stopped to look at it while searching for Yuuri’s gift. He had liked it. Why was it here? That was the last thought as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Yamato was split over who to watch over. Taichi, had quickly been loaded onto a stretcher and the paramedics were already in full gear to save his life. As he was pushed to the side, he looked over to Wolfram, who was also being looked after by another medic. He felt his heart stop again, when they started to rip off the top part of Wolfram’s dress and place pads on his small chest. Wolfram suddenly looked much smaller than he did before as his small body jumped with a jolt of electricity.

“We got a pulse. Faint. Let’s go!” The medic said as she helped move Wolfram onto another stretcher and into an ambulance. They did not wait before heading out. Yamato turned just in time to see Taichi loaded up as well. One to the medics from the third vehicle looked him over.

“Sir. Sir. Could you tell me your name?” She kept asking, she was shining a light into his eyes.

“Ishida. Ishida Yamato.” A voice called out behind him. “His name.”

“Yes, thank you.” The medic stated. “Sir. You have a concussion. We should get you looked at at the hospital.” Yamato shook his head. He didn’t have time. Both Wolfram and Taichi had been taken from him.

“We can take him. Sensei. Ishida-sensei.” Yamato looked over at his former student.

“Kotomi-san.” He then blinked. “Kuma-san? What happened to you?” He could see blood on Kuma’s arm. Kotomi waved him off.

“Let’s get you to the hospital.” Kotomi said. “I grabbed your bags. At least the ones I could find. Um. I heard them saying they took them to Shinjuku General. That’s not far from here.” Yamato nodded. He couldn’t bring himself to make any decision just yet. Not until he knew they were alright. Kotomi handed him one of the bags. It was the glove and balls for Yuuri. He felt tears start to form. What would he tell Yuuri if something happened to Wolfram? How would he tell Wolfram if something happened to Taichi, or Taichi about Wolfram? It would break him. He always knew. Wolfram claimed to hate Taichi, would berate him, scowled him, yell at him, but he was his favorite. Wolfram loved Taichi just as much as Taichi loved him.

Yamato let himself get led towards the hospital. Kotomi and Kuma. Who knew they would be his foundation during this crisis?

“Sensei,” Kotomi stated cautiously. “I’m sure your daughter will be fine. I don’t know what she did, but…I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“I know.” Yamato said slowly. “Ari-chan is strong. She will fight. Taichi, too. He’s strong too. I know it. I…Sorry.” Yamato started to come back to himself. “Sorry. I’m your teacher. I should be okay. I should be okay.”

“Sensei! No!” Kuma said. He shook his head. “No one could be okay after that. You’ll see.” The trio entered the Hospital. They were shown into one of the rooms so that Yamato could be seen.

“Um, Doctor.” Kotomi asked after the Doctor formally diagnosed concussion. Kuma gave a small blush as he held out his arm.

“Did you get mauled by a dog?” The doctor asked as he looked at the bite. Kuma blushed even deeper.

“I have three younger brothers,” Kuma started to the confusion of the doctor and Yamato. “I didn’t want the girl to see the guy like that. She was too young. She didn’t like that. She bit me.” Yamato blinked.

“Ari-chan is four.” Yamato said simply.

“A four-year-old did this?” The doctor asked. “Does she only have Canines?” He then shook his head and got to work. “You are lucky she didn’t do more damage.” He wrapped up the arm with bandages.

“Ari-chan can be very scary sometimes.” Yamato relented as they were moved into the waiting room. He tried to think of what he should do next.

“Sensei, is there anyone we could call?” Kuma asked.

“Miko.” Yamato said simply. He patted his coat for his phone, only to remember he had been on it when the accident happened. “Um,” Before he could ask both Kuma and Kotomi had their phones out. Picking one randomly, he dialed a number and waited for it to connect.

* * *

 

Miko grinned as she and Yuuri left another store. She had found a gorgeous dress, that would make him look so cute, and was super excited to see Wolfram wear it. Yuuri, on the other hand, had asked Shouma what he would get for her. Shouma had replied jewelry which resulted in them looking for a perfect pair of emerald earrings. They had barely managed to find it when her phone started to ring. She didn’t recognize the number, noticing a missed message from Yamato telling her not to buy Yuuri balls and a glove as that was the gift Wolfram had decided on. Deciding to answer, she felt her blood rush cold as she recognized Yamato’s voice.

“Miko?” Yamato asked.

“Yamato?” Miko asked. “What’s wrong? Why are you calling from this number? Did Taichi get you a new phone?” She added a laugh that felt more forced than anything. She could already feel Yuuri tugging at her coat, ready to ask to talk with Wolfram.

“Miko. There was an accident.”

“Accident? What happened?”

“Taichi and Ari-chan. I’m okay.” He paused. “I’m okay, but they…they haven’t said anything yet. Ari-chan’s heart stopped. Miko. It stopped. Taichi. There was blood everywhere. I…” Miko could hear him start to break apart slowly hushed him.

“Where are you?”

“Shinjuku General.”

“Are you alone?”

“I…Two of my former students are here.”

“Please hand the phone to them. I’ll be there soon.” She waited as the phone was passed over to another person.

“Hello, my name is Shibuya Miko. I am a friend of Yagami-san. I’ll be there in less than an hour. Could you please stay with him until I get there?”

“Yes, Shibuya-san.”

“Thank you so much.” Miko said as she hung up.

“Mama?” She looked down at Yuuri and could see a worry look enter his eyes. Why did her son have to be so empathetic? “What happened? Can we get Ari-chan another gift?” Miko shook her head. It was three days until Christmas and she had to break her son’s heart.

“Yuuri.” Yuuri looked up her, and she knew he knew she was being serious. She never called him by his full name. “Yuuri. There was an accident. Ari-chan and Taichi-san were both hurt. Very badly. I don’t know how badly, but they are in the hospital. So, I need you to be a big boy. I don’t have time to get you home and get there right now. So, I know this will be scary. I know it. But Ari-chan is hurt very bad and she needs you to be strong for her. Can you do that?” She could see tears start to form in Yuuri’s eyes as he gave a small nod. With a trembling voice, he asked.

“Will she be okay?” Miko tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she watched her son hold back tears.

“I don’t know.” Her little boy let the tears fall but didn’t say anything even as they ran to catch the train.

* * *

 

Hope you enjoyed

Until next time. C-ya


	5. Emerald

“It seems as if my descendant was right about you, you are an idiot.” Taichi looked over and saw a man sitting on what look to be one of four boxes. Taichi blinked. This man was the spitting image of Wolfram, if Wolfram had a conniving smirk and was about thirty years older. “Wolfram takes after Rufus more than he might know.” The man continued and then smirked. “Sorry, I mean Ari-chan.”

“Who are you?” Taichi asked.

“Shinou. The first Maou of Shin Makoku.” Shinou introduced. He rested his chin on his knee. “When I sent him to your world, I figure why not have a bit of fun with my darling descendent. Rufus enjoyed playing both gender when it suited her, why not give him that skill. Especially since he is on a ticking clock,”

“What are you talking about?”

“Do keep up. You humans. You always need things explained to you. It should be obvious why I sent Wolfram to you by now.”

“No. It’s not.” Shinou gave an exaggerated sigh and once again, Taichi was struck with how similar Wolfram and Shinou were to one another.

“I need my descendant to die so that I can live.” Shinou smiled and Taichi felt a cold dread fill him. “He is so lovable, isn’t he?” Taichi looked up and he would almost swear that Shinou seemed remorseful about that fact. “No one else really noticed it the first time. It’s not really anyone’s fault. He is so much younger than either of the other Princes. I almost did not allow his mother to marry his father. It seemed wrong. But he was needed too much to not be born, no matter how much both side protested the match.” Shinou laughed. “The pretty prince. The arrogant brat. Spoiled. Oh, so many names for him.”

“Stop it.” Taichi said. He was starting to get an idea what was happening. It was right there, right on the tip of his mind.

“Why?” Shinou asked. “What power do you, you a human, have to tell me to stop? Do you not want to know about why? Why did I let him be born? Born into a loveless marriage to a mother who was too busy playing Maou and a father who was killed before he was even a year of age. Why I let him grow up and watch the world destroy his brothers and alienate him from the very people I will kill him to protect?”

“Stop it!” Taichi shouted. “That is my Ari-chan. That is my child you are talking about!”

“He is not yours.” Shinou stated. “He is with you because I allowed it to be.” Taichi felt his eyes widen. “Do not fall for the illusion. Wolfram is with you because I felt a bit guilty. Let’s give the useless prince purpose, a false mission. A mission to protect someone who needs not protecting. So that when I take his heart, when he dies for me, he does so willingly.” Shinou looked away and caressed one of the boxes he was sitting on. It was brown with streaks of red. “Each one of them. Bielfeld, Voltaire, Wincott, and Weller. Each of my top Generals gave me a key. Only one, chose something to show their truest dedication to me. Bielfelds were always known for their loyalty. If only Cecilia knew that before she sent him to fight against an enemy, they could not win. She could have saved at least one child from pain. Given me an alternate. Now they all must suffer, and one must die.” Shinou shook his head. “Pity for my descendant.” Shinou looked over at Taichi, and then stood up. It took everything Taichi had not to step back. “At least he will have eleven years to make good memories. To know what it is like to be shown love instead of assuming at it.” Shinou took several steps forward. “It will make stealing his heart even better.” Shinou stopped in front of Taichi. “However, you ever endanger his life again. If you make me step in. I will kill you myself.” Shinou raised his hand and before Taichi realized it, he opened his eyes.

“You’re awake!” Taichi looked over and saw Yamato looking down at him with tears in his eyes.

“Yama?” Taichi croaked, his eyes darting around trying to figure out where he was.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Yamato calmed. “There was an accident. You and Ari-chan were hurt.” Taichi looked at him confused. He was trying to understand everything that happened. Who was Shinou and what was all that speech about? None of that made any sense. Was it just a dream? A nightmare? Wait, Wolfram was hurt too. Where was he? “She hasn’t woken up yet. Miko is with her. Yuuri refused to leave her side.”

“Shown love.” Taichi murmured as the thought filled his mind as he noticed that Yamato kept caressing his head. His eyes started to droop. He could feel sleep coming back towards him. Taichi smiled into the caress, as it was almost as if it would physically pain Yamato not to be touching him. “Yama. Sorry.”

“Not now. Taichi, rest. I’ll let the doctor know you woke up. It’ll be okay. You’ve woken up. It’ll be okay.” Taichi felt himself fall back asleep trying to remember as much as he could about Shinou and the story. Hearts as keys. Why Wolfram? It was the last thought he had before he succumbed to slumber.

* * *

Yamato left Taichi’s room. The last week had been the hardest he ever had to experience. He would be eternally grateful to Miko. He did not know how he would have handled it if it hadn’t been for her. He still remembered Miko rushing into the hospital, Yuuri in her arms, and rushing to his side. She might have been younger than him, by a few more years than he was willing to admit, but she managed to calm him down and help him figure out the next step. She then remained by either Wolfram or Taichi when he was with the other so that neither would be alone. With Taichi awake, Yamato felt comfortable to leave him alone long enough to head over to his daughter. The familiar walk to Wolfram’s room, felt shorter, now that Taichi was awake. If the doctors were to be believed, who would also make a full recovery. Now, all that remained was Wolfram.

Knocking on the door, he entered the room to see the same sight that had become painstakingly familiar. Miko sat in the chair next to the bed, while Yuuri laid next to Wolfram on the bed. His head resting softly over Wolfram’s heart. He still shuddered to think about what could have happened. The doctors told him that Wolfram’s heart had stopped three times before they managed to get it working once again. The last time, they had been seconds from call it; one of the nurses had told him. He felt older in that moment than ever before. To make matters worse, Yuuri, had overheard. Since then, he had an almost paranoid need to hear Wolfram’s heart and not just watch the monitor, like he had come to do.

“Yamato? What’s wrong?” Miko asked as she stood up.

“Taichi.” Yamato paused. He swallowed and gave a small smile. “He woke up. The doctors are checking on him. They said, maybe a few weeks. Then he should be good to go.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful news.” Miko smiled as she clapped her hands together. Yamato nodded and moved over to kiss Wolfram on the forehead. He could feel Yuuri’s eyes follow him from his position on Wolfram’s chest.

“You hear that Ari-chan. Taichi’s awake. So, I need you to wake up too. Okay?” He gave her another kiss on the forehead before sitting on the edge of the bed. The doctors had been stumped over what had happened to Wolfram. None of the wounds matched what had happened, minus the small cut on his forehead. His heart had stopped from extreme exhaustion. It was rare, but it happened. There was no lasting damage, but Wolfram had fallen into a coma. If, when, he awoke, it would all be on him. Yamato moved a lock on Wolfram’s hair out of the way. It was getting longer. He could remember the short cut that it had had when he first saw Wolfram in the park. Since that fateful day, it had grown to be brushing just off the tip of his shoulders. Now it spread around him like a soft halo. Yamato blinked back tears. He felt Miko rest a hand on his shoulder. He grasped it as he continued to watch over Wolfram. Hoping for a second miracle for the day.

* * *

Yuuri hated this. He hated seeing his princess in the bed. Not waking up. He had been so excited. He had found the perfect present for Wolfram. The emeralds matched his eyes. He was so proud. He had also wanted to get him a stuffed animal. Yuuri could tell, that while Wolfram never admitted to liking the plush toys, he liked them. He didn’t think he would ever forget the phone call his mother got or how she had suddenly turned serious. He never seen his mother look so serious before. When she told him, he didn’t understand, but he was scared. What if he never saw Wolfram again. Never see his green eyes light up when he laughed. Or call him that weird name whenever his native language got the better of him, or when he was tired. He didn’t know what the word meant, but he had heard it enough to know that he was the only one Wolfram called that.

Seeing Yamato had scared him even more. He cried, but he was quiet about it. He tried to stop, but it just wouldn’t. His mother tried to comfort him, but it just had not worked. The Doctor came out. He spoke to Yamato about Taichi. Taichi was the most hurt. They had said a lot of big words, but Yamato seemed relieved at the end. That must have meant that he would be okay.

It wasn’t much longer before another doctor came out and told them that Wolfram’s heart had stopped. Multiple times. He had pressed a hand to his own heart and had felt it beat under his palm. He tried to think about it stopping forever and a new wave of fear filled him. When he was finally able to see Wolfram, he needed to make sure. His Father and Shouri had arrived and Shouri told him that beeping machine checked the heartbeat. Each beat was in time with the heart moving. It was only when it was a steady line he would have to get an adult. That meant the heart wasn’t working anymore.   

He both loved and hated that machine. Knowing that it wasn’t enough, he pressed his hand over where Wolfram’s heart should be. He felt his stomach drop at the realization, he couldn’t feel it. The machine was still work. It said his heart was okay, so why couldn’t he feel it. Leaning down, he rested his ear over Wolfram’s heart. _Thump…Thump…_ Yuuri sat up. He could hear it. Deciding not to wait, he settled down next to Wolfram and listened to the soft _Thump. Thump._ For the first time since the phone call, he relaxed.

The parents mentioned something about a coma. He didn’t know what that meant, Shouri knew. He asked about what it was when Shouri stopped by and said something about sleeping and not waking up, that Yuuri kind of understood what had happened. Wolfram was sleeping. Yuuri found that he didn’t care. All he cared about was hearing the _Thump…Thump…Thump_.

So, his days passes with him listening. Always the _Thumps._ Always calming when he could hear it. Christmas came. Miko told him to open some presents. Apparently, Wolfram had gotten him something. He had opened it and saw that it was a glove. It was a bit big, but he knew he would grow into it. When spring came, he could start playing. He looked at the glove and then at his mother. She looked more tired than he could have ever remembered. He tightened his grip on the glove before letting it go and taking a deep breath.  

“Mama?” Yuuri asked looking at the glove. He had wanted it so much. So much before the phone call.  He hated that phone call more than he had hated anything else in his life. Even more than green peppers.

“Yes, Yuu-chan?” Yuuri handed her back the glove.

“Can I trade the glove for Ari-chan?” Yuuri asked. “You said Santa can give us one big present. I know that Ari-chan got me the glove. I know that. But if Santa will take my big present and this glove, can I trade it for Ari-chan to wake up? I’ll be good forever. I promise. He doesn’t ever have to give me a gift. Just have Ari-chan wake up.” His mother looked at him for a moment. His father and Shouri sat quietly watching. Miko put a hand to her lips and rushed from the room. Shouma quickly went after her. Yuuri could hear her crying in the hallway. Shouri had come over and sat down next to him.

“Yuu-chan.” Shouri stated in the same tone he said when he had done something bad. “It doesn’t work that way.”

“But I promise. I’ll be good forever. Just take this. Take this and trade it with Santa. I want my Ari-chan back.” Yuuri felt tears start to fall. “I want Ari-chan to wake up.” He felt Shouri wrap his arms around him. He kept saying it would all be okay. He didn’t want Shouri to be nice to him. He just wanted Ari-chan.

It had taken his mother a few minutes to come back. He was still crying, but he had taken his spot back next to Wolfram. Listening to the soft _Thump…Thump…Thump._ He felt his mother pet his hair.

“I’m sorry. Yuu-chan.” She finally said. “It doesn’t work like that. Santa can’t do trades.” She gave him a kiss on the forehead. “But I’m sure if he could, he would.” Miko paused. “You are such a good boy.”

“I don’t want to be a good boy. I just want Ari-chan back.”

“I know.” Miko said. “I know. That’s why I know that if Ari-chan was listening, she would be so happy you want her back that you would give up something that she knew you would love.” Yuuri shook his head and felt a jolt of fear when he missed a _Thump_ before finding it again.

“I’d give up everything for her,” Yuuri said. “Even my toys. Ari-chan is the best thing in the world. She’s the only thing that I want.”

“I know. That’s why we must be with her. Let her know that we are waiting for her. I know that she’ll be super excited to see you use her gift. Okay?” Yuuri nodded. “Good.”

Yuuri noticed that sometimes, his mother would drift off to sleep. He couldn’t sleep. He was scared he’d miss a _Thump._ He would speak softly so Wolfram, so his mother wouldn’t wake up. Yamato had just left. He was happy that Taichi was awake. But he felt bad because he wished that if anyone should be awake, it should have been Wolfram.

“Ari-chan. I promise. I will do whatever you want me to, I’ll give you all my toys. I’ll eat green peppers and not complain. Well, maybe complain a little bit. But still. I’ll do it. I’ll never play baseball. I’ll do anything. Please just wake up. Please. Please. Please.” He kept listening for the _Thumps._

“Good.” A weak voice whispered. Yuuri looked up to see slivers of emerald staring back at him. “Yuu-chan. Be good. Promise.” Yuuri started to cry.

“I promise.”

“Pinky?” Yuuri didn’t hesitate to link his pinky with Wolfram.

“Pinky.” Yuuri gave a laugh. Wolfram nodded, and his eyes shut closed. His mother jolted up.

“Yuu-chan?”

“She woke up. Ari-chan woke up!” Yuuri looked down at their joined finger. He made a promise. Wolfram had kept his side of the deal, now it was time for him to fulfill his side. He would do his best to be good. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the Digimon reference. Yes, Yamato and Taichi are based on their Digimon counterparts. I have been working on this story for a long time and have a good portion of the story completed so the updates should be pretty regular. People will refer to Wolfram as Arianna since he is *supposed* to act like a girl. I'll constantly refer to him as Wolfram, though. Some of the characters might seem a bit OC but that is because of the story line divergence. So I hope you like the story. 
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
